


I kissed a girl and I liked it

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Crisana [2]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Cris gets a late night text from Joana. A kiss may or may not happen.





	I kissed a girl and I liked it

A late text from Joana pulled Cris from her Netflix bubble. They barely talk outside of school ever since she found out Joana had a boyfriend but, Cris was nonetheless excited to see the purple haired girl’s name on her screen. She paused the show she was watching and grabbed her phone.

> [23:50]  **Joana:**  I know it’s late but Eloy and I had a fight, can I crash at your place for the night? I don’t have my keys and I don’t know anyone beside you…

From what Joana had told her in class, she and Eloy hadn’t been together for long, maybe over a month. Cris also recall her mentioning that they weren’t doing very well right now which could explain tonight’s fight.

Cris re-read the message, biting down her lip. Her parents had been strict about no sleepovers on school nights but, this wasn’t a regular sleepover. Joana was locked out and had nowhere to go. She couldn’t leave her outside, nights were cold and she could get sick.

> [23:52]  **Cris:**  Tell me when you get here. Don’t knock or ring the bell. My parents are asleep so we have to be super quiet. I’m not usually allowed anyone over during the weekdays

She bit her lip looking around her room, everything was a mess and even worst:  _she_  was a mess herself. Her blond hair were up in a messy bun and she was wearing an old pajama pants that had better days. Quickly, Cris got up and searched for a better looking pajama and used the rest of the time before Joana arrived to clean a bit. Was her teddy bear still out?

Before Cris could find the teddy bear, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Abandoning her search, she groaned and immediately went to the door, unlocking it.

“Hi,” Joana whispered quietly when Cris opened the door. She followed the blonde to her room, making sure to not make a sound.

Cris closed the door behind them and Joana settled on the bed, trying to not sit on anything she shouldn’t - like Cris’s laptop - and bit her lip.

“I didn’t know who else to call… I’m sorry I put you through all this trouble.”

She sounded shy to reach out to Cris, hesitant.

“It’s okay. The door is always open for you,” Cris replied, giving her a warm smile, taking a seat beside the purple haired girl. “Do you want to talk about it? You and Eloy.”

Joana pursed her lips and pulled her eyebrows. “Erm, we can… I just don’t want to pester you with my problems, I-”

“You’re not.”

She crossed her legs on Cris’s bed, her fingertips playing with the sleeves of her denim jacket who was still on. “Okay. I-I could feel it all falling apart…Eloy and I. We’ve been having some disagreements recently about a lot of things - personal and both as a relationship. While we had our good times, a part of me knew it wasn’t going to last.” Joana flicked her eyes up to Cris for a few seconds. “Fighting so much at the early stages of a relationships cannot be good, right? Tonight felt like when you’re fully aware that you can’t save something anymore. We didn’t break up officially but, it was our  _final_  fight. I know it.”

“I’m sorry.” Cris brought her hand over Joana’s knee, trying to bring her some sort of comfort. Even if Joana could feel her relationship falling apart, breakups were sad.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine. When I started going out with Eloy, it was great. I mean, we got along well and we had fun together but…things changed for me and I realized that it’s not what I wanted anymore and I’m afraid he realized it too…”

Joana went quiet for a minute, staring down at Cris’s hand on her knee. A part of her wanted to grab it but, she didn’t, a part of her afraid to make things awkward between them or that Cris would think she’s using her as a rebound.

Feeling Joana’s eyes on her hand, Cris removed it, hiding it underneath her blanket. “Would you like clothes to sleep in? As much as I’d like to chat all night, it’s midnight and we have school tomorrow. We should get to bed.”

And, if her parents heard voices from their daughter’s room and found out she had someone over, Cris didn’t want to have to explain to them why Joana was here. Not now, at least.

“Yeah. If that’s not too much of a bother.”

Cris got up and opened her dresser, picking out clothes for Joana, skipping the childish patterned pajamas and anything embarrassing…like the pink pants with ducklings on it. Must stay hidden in the drawer.

While Joana went to change in the bathroom, Cris put away her laptop and plugged her phone in its charger and, for a moment, debated whether or not she should make a bed for Joana on the floor. Whenever they’d have guests over, her parents would pull out the inflatable mattress but Cris doubted they could bring it to her room without waking anyone. And, would it even  _fit_? Her room was quite small.

“Thanks for the clothes.”

The blonde whirled around at the voice, not expecting Joana to be back so fast. She stood behind the closed door, bundle of clothes in her hands, her smaller frame being swallowed by the neon yellow tee shirt Cris had lended her. It was rare to see Joana in another color scheme than her usual layers of black, white and grey. 

“This is really bright…” she remarked, not used to wearing colors. Certainly not neons but Cris seemed to  _love_  neon colors.

“I like you in my clothes.” Cris shook her head, realizing how she sounded. “I mean, it fits you well.”

Joana gave her a shy smile and slipped in bed with Cris, turning off all the lights.

Despite the size of the bed, Cris tried to maintain a good distance between she and Joana to refrain her pulsions from taking over. She had shared a bed with girls before but, it [never] felt like this. She never wanted to get impossibly closer to her girl friends and cuddle in a non-platonic way. With Joana, things were different. Cris always wanted to look at her and touch her and kiss her and… _more_.

They stayed on their back, starting at the ceiling in silence for a minute or two, neither of them feeling tired yet.

Joana broke the silence. “Cris?”

She quietly hummed, staring at the ceiling, and felt the bed shift as the purple haired girl turned on her side. Cris did the same so they were facing each other in the dark.

“Don’t be mad but…when I said I didn’t have a place to crash tonight, it wasn’t true. Eloy and I did have a fight but, it was  _hours_  ago. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to see you.”

For a short second, Cris was taken aback, not expecting this kind of confession from Joana tonight…or ever. Did she mean what Cris thought she meant? It wouldn’t be the first time she got a message wrong, Joana was confusing and difficult to follow. One week she tries to kiss her and the next, she has a boyfriend.

Her doubts were appeased when Joana scooted closer, her dark irises looking up into Cris’s blue ones before glancing down at her pink lips, biting hers. Cris’s breath caught in her throat, realizing Joana was slowly leaning in, her soft lips capturing hers into a gentle kiss.

It didn’t last long. Maybe a couple seconds. Joana pulled away, afraid she had messed up and that Cris didn’t want this kiss. But, she was quickly proven wrong when the blonde went in for a second kiss. This time, Joana smiled into the kiss, cupping Cris’s jaw tenderly. Unlike boys lips, Joana’s were soft and plush…and tasted like cherries.

A grin crept on Cris’s lips, stars in her eyes, as they broke the kiss, keeping her face as close as possible to Joana’s which wasn’t difficult in her small twin bed.

“Was this your first time?” Cris furrowed her eyebrows, confused. “Kissing a girl,” Joana precised, tucking a piece of baby hair away from Cris’s beautiful eyes.

Cris blushed, biting down her lip, holding back a smile.

“I’ll take this as a yes.”

They didn’t go to bed till 2am, trading kisses and chatting quietly until they couldn’t keep their eyes open.


End file.
